


Returning Home

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Amputation, Spoilers, mentioned fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: Ellie goes back to Jackson
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 67





	Returning Home

Ellie put down the guitar against the window and went downstairs. She picked her bag back up and left the house behind. If need be, she could collect her things tomorrow; right now, she needed to find Dina.

She trekked the well-known route to Jackson and called out to Kat, who was on guard.

"Hey! It's Ellie, can you let me in?"

"Ellie? It's been so long!" The huge gate soon opened for her. Kat hugged Ellie, then led her to Maria. "It's so good to see you," Kat told her before leaving.

"I'm glad you're not dead," Maria said, her arms crossed.

"Me too." Ellie shrugged her shoulders.

"How long you staying this time?"

Ellie rubbed the back of her neck. "Inside the walls? I don't know. With Dina? Hopefully forever."

"You were stupid, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." Maria pulled Ellie into a hug. "She's living with her sister again."

Ellie made her way to the familiar house and knocked on the door.

It was several minutes before the door opened and Ellie was face to face with the love of her life. She fell down on her knees in front of Dina and started crying.

"I'm sorry!" She croaked, "I'm so sorry!"

Dina knelt down and wrapped her arms around Ellie tightly. "How about you come in and tell me what happened?" Ellie nodded her head.

They got up and walked into the living room. Ellie told her everything, the hunters, Los Vegas, missing her and JJ, getting to the boat, falling into a trap, going to the resort, and finally finding Abby.

"Abby was beaten, really badly, and strung up on a post. I cut her down and I hesitated. Instead of attacking me, she cut down the boy, Lev. She carried him to some boats, and I followed. I put my bag in a separate boat, but I couldn't just leave. I threatened to kill Lev and made Abby fight me. She was beaten, I had an injured side, but I had my knife. Eventually, I got the upper hand and forced her head under the water. As I was killing her, I saw Joel playing guitar outside his house. I let her go. I couldn't do it. Abby got in the boat and sped away as I sobbed sitting in the ocean. I made my way back as fast as I could. I checked our... _the_ farm first. I also wanted to see if I could still play guitar."

Ellie showed Dina her left hand. Dina gasped when she saw the two missing fingers.

"I was an idiot for leaving, but if it makes you feel any better, I did get closure. As I was playing guitar, I remembered the night I talked to him about us."

Dina gently held Ellie's hand, making sure not to hurt her fingers. "I'm glad it helped you."

"I'm sorry I left."

"I know." Ellie brushed Dina's fringe away from her face.

"I love you Dina, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What are you saying?"

"Will you marry me?"

A big grin spread on Dina's face. "Of course, I will stupid!"

They shared a passionate kiss and headed up to bed.


End file.
